1Introduction
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: "You mean that?" At the rough nod she received, the raven walked over and pulled her from her seat, kissing her with enough force to draw the breath from her lungs. Suddenly, meeting up didn't sound so bad, even with as lazy as she was...


Title/Theme: Introduction  
>Normal or Sexual: Normal<br>Rating: T, maybe? I dunno. They don't do anything.  
>Warning: Yuri, Slash, Lust's Boobs.<br>Fandom: Full Metal Alchemist  
>Pairing: LustSloth  
>Notes: This was the first one I did, and it's a little wonky, but I think I did alright. XD Also, does anyone like my weird little jab in there? *is bricked* Yeah, I thought not.<br>Disclaimer: I Don't own.

This is one of 100 Normal Themes I'm doing. Each Theme has a different slash yaoi or yuri pairing, and are one to three pages long. Not all are FMA.

* * *

><p>Gray eyes peered out under brown bangs, wandering over the desolate lands before them with more then a little contempt. The woman the eyes belonged to frowned, brushing her hair behind her ears and shifting the bag she held at her side.<p>

"_I would like to meet you, see you, touch you..._"

"**We can see each other this way. Why do you need more?**"

The printed messages, stuffed in her pocket, reminded her of why she was in the hellish country before her. It even made her relax her frown, despite the long train ride and horrible service. How could she say no to the want that had been displayed? How could she not go forward with what they had been doing for so long?

"_Please? I know the perfect place. A restaurant near the train station, they serve delicious shellfish..._"

"**... You've been thinking this over... far, far too much.**"

"_Maybe. How can I resist you, though?_"

She shivered, ice racing up her spine, even though the temperatures were absolutely baking her from the inside out, and sighed. "Now, were is..."

"Ma'am? Can I help you find your way?" A young boy with bright teal eyes spoke up from where he was sitting on a bench, obviously waiting for someone from the train.

"Oh, thank you. I'm looking for _Bibble's_? I'm supposed to meet someone there." The woman played with the sleeve on her purple jacket, discretely patting the pocket that held her papers. She looked around, gaze finally landing on the child.

"Just around the block." He laughed, pointing. "Everyone knows where Bibble's is, it's the best, Miss...?"

"Owena, and so I've heard." She let herself smile at him, moving to follow the vague directions. As it turned out it the vagueity was all that was needed, and she rolled her eyes at the garish sign above the establishment. It was large, proclaiming it to be the best of the best, and if the crowd was a indication, it wasn't far from the truth. Most of the customers were inside, the large doors opening out onto a nearly empty patio.

With another sigh Owena searched the tables, finding her target with far too much ease. Black hair, green eyes and a way too revealing dress... of course. She took her seat delicately, giving a warm smile to the waiter that came out quickly to take her order.

"You came."

"I told you I would, Rishelle." Owena rolled her eyes, though Rishelle either didn't notice or care.

"I know..." The dark haired woman leaned back, breasts practically popping from her top and causing another eye roll. Did she not know how to use a bra? It was almost embarrassing to watch, as well as a little... hot. Perhaps it was a good thing that she'd been dragged from her home to visit someone she only knew from faceless text and crappy photographs.

"_I've been having dreams about you, weird ones._"

"**I have too... do you think it means something?**"

"_Maybe. I hope not."_

"Our first meeting. So awkward." Owena accepted her drink, a Bloody Mary, and took a sip, relaxing minutely.

"Did you expect anything different? Although, I suppose it's a good thing they are busy in there." Green eyes narrowed, a small pink tongue licking red lips.

"Why?"

"Because otherwise I'd be dragging you into the back to have my way with you. Yaphet wouldn't mind." Suddenly choking on her drink, the brunette shifted in her seat, heat swelling in her groin at the blatant advance.

"R-really now. And what about, say, going somewhere else?" Owena made an odd squeaking sound as Rishelle suddenly stood, bending over the table and staring her down.

"You mean that?" At the rough nod she received, the raven walked over and pulled her from her seat, kissing her with enough force to draw the breath from her lungs. Suddenly, meeting up didn't sound so bad, even with as lazy as she was...

"_You know I love you... my Sloth._"

"**And I you, Lust.**"


End file.
